Naughty Professor Cullen
by KRay Cullen
Summary: Bella gets a little dirty in the professor's office. Rated M for language and lemon-y-tastic lemons BxE


**A/N: So here is a random little one shot that just came to me one night. I hope that everyone likes it.**

**You know we have all had that one teacher that can make you swoon with the right look of his eyes…you know the one. Well what this teacher makes Bella do...oh it's fun!**

**Hope everyone enjoys**

**Steph owns it all. I own a jacked up laptop :)**

**BPOV **

"And why do you think Antigone bucked against the power of Creon? Was it all because of her brothers' deaths or was it because of something else?" Edward-I mean Professor Cullen, asked.

Here I sat in my Literature class completely in my own little world. I was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. I didn't know when it was going to happen and it was making me very nervous.

"I think it was because she thought Creon was wrong." Jessica Whore Stanley commented from the front row with her cleavage hanging out. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Edward-Professor Cullen laughed and nodded. He knew she was just a big flirt and quite frankly a joke! "Of course she thought Creon was wrong. Who here thinks he was right in leaving Polynices out in the street to rot and giving his brother Eteocles, a proper burial?"

No one raised their hand. But me.

Edward's eyes lit up as his eyebrows jumped up and he turned towards me. "Ms. Swan?"

Oh shit…was he going to do it now? His hands were deep in his pockets and I was watching them closely, waiting for it.

"Mr. Cullen." I acknowledged and looked from his pockets to his green, amused eyes.

"You think Creon was right?" He questioned and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes." I answered, nervously eyeing his pockets again.

"Why?" Was obviously his next question.

Sighing, I moved my eyes from his pockets and looked to his eyes. We discussed this last night as well. He already knew why I thought what I did and yet he wanted me to tell the entire class. He wanted to see me blush, I know it.

Then again, it would probably raise some suspicion if he didn't ask me to explain myself.

"Well, because Polynices left. He was a traitor…that's the way Creon would treat all of his traitors were they to die on his land." I answered cleverly.

"Ah…so you think that Polynices is the bad guy. Even though he had full right to the throne but his brother Eteocles, refused to step down and let Polynices reign." Edward-_screw the Mr. Cullen shit, I only say that when_ _he makes me cum_-

I gasped as I felt it start up. Oh…shit. Why is he doing this to me now! I am answering a question in front of the entire damn class. But nevertheless, there it was…the little egg vibrator he had slipped inside of me this morning before class. He carried the remote in his pocket and had just started it. Now.

Swallowing roughly I turned my head and looked at him, afraid to open my mouth.

"Something wrong, Ms. Swan?" He asked and I be damned if he didn't switch it to a higher vibration. Five speed egg vibrators…they should be listed as torture devices.

"No." I said breathlessly and shook my head at him. He just studied me closely for a moment before the vibrations stopped.

"Then perhaps you would like to answer the question?" He said in his cocky voice. That voice pissed me off.

"Sure." I breathed, feeling the eyes of every student now on me. I was blushing. _Mission fucking accomplished, Cullen. _"I think that Polynices was wrong, yes. And Antigone is just acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get her way."

Several of my fellow English majors snickered at me as they turned back to get Edward's opinion.

"It's an opinion, I suppose." He shrugged and flipped the vibrator back on.

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes. Damn…that thing was bouncing away inside of me and I had to slide down further in my seat in fear that it may vibrate against my plastic seat and make a noise. The movement did nothing to help the position of the egg inside of me. I gasped and closed my eyes again.

"Anyone else share, Ms. Swan's views?" He asked causing me to open my eyes. He was now sitting at his desk with his hands tangled together in front of him.

He wasn't going to turn the damn thing off.

I looked at the clock. Thirty minutes of class left. I could make it through that right?

I swallowed and crossed my legs at the vibration and nodded in affirmation. I can do thirty minutes. I tried to ignore the way the little egg was vibrating against my pussy causing me to soak my panties. I tried to ignore the way that my clit was constantly tingling. Then he would look at me and almost smile at my discomfort. As soon as every single student is out of the classroom, he is fucking me and fucking me hard over top of that desk.

See Edward and I have been dating for the past year but no one knows about it, except for his family, but they live out of state and don't count. I have no one left but my mom and she could care less if I am fucking my lit teacher. His parents and sister live in Massachusetts and we are in Pennsylvania. Edward is twelve years older than me and he fucks like a twenty one year old. I fuck just as well since I am twenty one. The age thing doesn't really bother me because I mean, god! Look at him.

That tousled bronze hair, no gray whatsoever. That family has good hair genes. Those green eyes that crinkled on the edges when he smiles. That perfect mouth. God that mouth! I moaned quietly to myself and looked away from him as I thought about what that mouth could do. Not a good topic for thought when I have a vibrator shoved into my pussy beating me to death. I covered the moan up by a cough and as if Edward knew exactly what I was thinking, he waited till I looked at him and he licked his damn lips…quickly obviously so that it wouldn't be suspicious to anyone else.

God! I was going to have to fuck those lips later. I cleared my throat and stared at my paper concentrating on anything except for the thing inside of me and the way that he looked naked. Shit. He had a kicking body.

I had to clear my throat again. Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Then…the vibrator shot higher causing me to jump up and scream, "Fuck!"

Everyone stared at me expectantly and I think that my insides were starting to vibrate along with the egg. I had to get out of this room. Think fast think fast…

"Sorry." I said and stood up, making my way to the door. I could barely walk…I stumbled to the door, I should say. Then to cover my ass I told everyone, "I bit my lip, I think it's bleeding. Excuse me"

It was a good excuse as any.

"Of course." Edward said knowingly and motioned his hand towards the door.

He started right back up on the lecture as I quickly exited and made my way down the hall. No one was around me so I simply stepped into his office and locked the door behind me. He would be here shortly. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he dismissed class early. I shook my head, knowing he would dismiss class within five minutes, if he made it that long.

I moaned and leaned against the door shoving my pants down. That little remote had some range on it. The egg vibrator was still beating inside of me. Reaching between my legs I grabbed the string it was attached to and slid it out. I sighed in relief and moved across the room to sit down at his desk. Yeah, he was going to go crazy when he walked in that door.

I ripped the rest of my clothes off and propped my legs up on his desk. Pinching the egg vibrator between my thumb and finger I held it against my pussy and rubbed it around on my clit.

"Shhit." I hissed, still surprised that it was vibrating this far away from the remote.

I hummed and rolled the little egg around on me. God that felt good. Then all of the sudden the vibrations shot up to maximum speed and I knew that only meant one thing.

Smiling, I rolled it around against myself and closed my eyes waiting. I heard the keys jingling outside of the door. It made me smile wider. God, he was just right there. Why is he taking so long? I kept my eyes closed waiting. I was just about to climax when I heard the door open and the vibrations stopped.

"Bella." He groaned, making my smile go from wide to gaping. I looked up at him as he slammed the office door shut and locked it as well as the chain lock across the top.

"Hi, Professor." I said softly and eyed him. The look he shot me made me groan.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed between his teeth as he steadily undid his pants, ripping his belt from their loops. It made a satisfying _SNAP_ sound as it flicked lose from his belt loops. I grinned and started rubbing myself.

"Waiting on you." I answered.

He groaned and started the vibrator again with the remote in his hand. It made me moan as I watched him slide his pants down off of his hips.

"Get over here and suck my dick." He ordered as his boxers slid down and he sprang free.

I didn't need to be told twice. Taking the vibrator with me, I quickly knelt down in front of him and took him into my mouth. He hissed and fisted my hair in his hands before he started fucking my mouth. I moaned and continued rubbing myself with the vibrator.

"Shit." He hissed rather loudly and I just looked at him, eyeing him to be quiet. He groaned and shook his head. "I will not be fucking quiet when your mouth is on my cock. End of discussion."

I groaned and rolled my eyes back into my head. I fervently hoped no one was passing in the hallway. The vibrator went back to its maximum power as I grinded my hips against it and Edward moved my mouth faster and faster on him. Faster and deeper and harder…oh god! I was right on the edge. I was about to cum, I could feel my muscles tightening. This was it.

And then the vibrations stopped and Edward sat down on the floor in front of me, gripping my hips and yanking me onto his lap.

"Fuck me, now." I groaned as I straddled his wet cock.

"Yes ma'am." He said and gripped himself to line his cock up. When I could feel him right there I slammed down on his dick and just sat there for a moment trying to get used to the fullness.

"Move, now." He said and gripped my hips tightly.

Groaning, I started bouncing up and down on him all while my hands fisted in his hair.

"Oh, fuck…that pussy is so good." He groaned and threw his head back. "Yeah, baby…like that."

I moaned and leaned forward sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. I loved that he was so vocal. It did crazy things to me.

Moaning, I nodded and swiveled my hips before rising up and slamming back down on him. He nodded as well and gripped my hips tighter. Leaning back I licked my lips, tasting him and watched his eyes as they danced around my face. I smiled softly and groaned when he bucked against my moving hips.

Grabbing his tie, I leaned back and pulled him with me until we had switched positions. Wrapping my legs tight around his waist I pulled on the tie until it brought his head down so that our lips were touching.

I kissed him once and then moaned as he rammed in and out of me at no slow speed.

"Yeah, baby." I nodded and kissed him again. "Please, Edward…harder."

"Shit." He mumbled and put his head to my neck before picking up the speed. Damn…that felt even better.

"You gotta stop teasing me like that in class." I muttered and groaned when a particularly hard shove silenced me.

"I." Thrust. "Will." Thrust. "Tease." Thrust. "As much." Thrust.

"As."

Thrust.

"I."

Thrust.

"Want."

I moaned and nodded as I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even tighter to me. "Oh god…right there."

"Is that it baby?" He asked and shifted his hips, knowing he was hitting the right spot. "Does that feel good?"

"Fuck." I moaned softly and threw my head back. "So close Edward…harder."

"Ungh!" He groaned loudly and shoved into me even harder causing my stomach to tighten.

"Yes!" I whispered a little too loudly. "Yes, that's it….there."

His speed went into overdrive and before I even knew what was happening I was screaming out his name. A hand went over my mouth and I moaned loudly as I came over and over and over. I thought I was never going to stop.

With a loud moan Edward stilled himself deep inside of me and emptied out all that he had. After a few seconds, his hand fell away and he breathed heavily down my neck.

"We have to stop fucking in my office." He said and kissed my neck. "I don't want to get you into any trouble."

I laughed and said, "I would love to get into some trouble Mr. Cullen. I would love for you to punish me."

He moaned and leaned back to stare down at me with reprimand in his eyes. "Don't start with that…I will just fuck you again."

My eyes widened. "Oh please Mr. Cullen, punish me. I was so bad."

He groaned and shook his head before kissing me and standing up. "I am getting to old for this."

I smiled and smacked his bare ass. "33 isn't old. Suck it up."

"Suck it?" He asked before turning around to look down at me, still lying on the floor. "What would you like me to suck?"

I raised my eyes and looked down between my legs. With a quick smile he glanced to the clock on his wall and said, "I have another twenty minutes before my next class…"

Then he fell down between my legs and pressed his mouth to my clit.

"Fuck."

Here we go again.

**A/N: I hoped that everyone liked it. Leave me some love in the form of a review!**

**Check out some of my other stuff. "Office Fun" "Mission: Save My Marriage" and its sequeal "Mission: What The Hell Am I Doing?"**

**Thanks to all :):)**

***KRay***


End file.
